The present invention relates to a collapsible crutch.
A person using a crutch usually has difficulties in storing the crutch when the person sits down. More importantly, the crutch may become a hazard to other individuals if that person is sitting in a public place, such as a restaurant, bus or airport. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a crutch whose length can be reduced when the crutch is not in use. One prior art crutch includes slide mechanisms along its axial length which permit the crutch to collapse to approximately 26" long.